Worries
by Kativa-chan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are getting married, but why does Naruto have doubts? Is there really such a thing as unconditional love? SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

Just a piece I wrote a while ago about Sasuke and Naruto getting married and Naruto having doubts for a few different reasons. This is sappy and sweet and a little sad at times.

* * *

><p>I love you. It's not a weight you must carry around. I love you. It's not a box that holds you in. I love you. It's not a standard you have to bear. I love you. It's not a sacrifice I make. I love you. It's not a pedestal you are frozen upon. I love you. It's not an expectation of perfection. I love you. It's not my life's whole purpose (or your's). I love you. It's not to make you change. I love you. It's not even to make you love me. I love you. It's as pure and simple as that. ~<strong>Anonymous<strong>

"One more week and we'll finally be together, really together. That's great, ne, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they walked through town. The couple was currently finishing up on the catering part of their wedding. Naruto wanted Ichiraku Ramen to cater, but Sasuke (as well as all of the guests) wouldn't allow it.

"Naruto, I think we should write our own vows to one another, don't you? It makes everything more unique and personal." Sasuke looked over to the blond, smiling gently.

"Uh, sure. Okay! How hard can it be right?" Naruto asked. Writing vows couldn't be too hard. It was just basically putting how you feel about a person into words.

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke said as he took Naruto's hand. He was walking to slowly for his own liking.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Naruto! Are you kidding me? Your wedding is in two days and you _still_ haven't written your vows yet? What's the matter with you?" Sakura exclaimed when her friend admitted that he was out trying to get inspired to write his vows.

"I know Sakura-chan, I just don't know what to say. I want it to be perfect for him, I want everything to be perfect…" Naruto replied sadly, unsure of himself.

"Naruto, I'm sure whatever you say to him, he'll love! Especially because it will come from your heart."

"I know…it's just…never mind. I'm going to walk around for a little longer and then go home. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Naruto said as he walked away, not even bothering to let Sakura respond. He was too stressed out to care.

The way Sasuke had said everything made it seem so simply, but it was anything but that. Finding Sasuke a gift and writing his vows were the hardest things Naruto ever had to do. How could someone explain love in words? It was impossible!

He loved Sasuke more than anything else in this lifetime, but he knew Sasuke wanted to revive his clan, so could he really go through with it? Sasuke was giving up a lot by marrying him, and Naruto hadn't truly thought hard about it until recently.

"I'm selfish…" He whispered as he sat in front of a shop.

"And why is that, dobe?" His fiance asked as he appeared in front the blond, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Err, no reason…" Naruto said as he looked down at his feet, and swung them slightly, not wanting to look Sasuke in the eye.

"Tell me Naruto," Sasuke began as he took a seat next to his love. "What's been wrong with you the past few days? You've been distant, and you've also been avoiding me, which isn't too smart considering we'll be married in two days. Care to tell me why?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled inwardly. Sasuke knew his so well.

"No, I'm just nervous…Aren't you?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who smiled and took Naruto's hands within his own.

"Why would I be nervous? I love you Naruto, there's nothing to be nervous about. You're the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me," He said as he kissed Naruto's forehead gently, and pulled away "Come on, let's go get some dinner."

**XOXOXOXO**

Naruto lay curled up on his bed in his apartment the night before his wedding. There was nothing left because everything he owned was either thrown out, or sent to Sasuke's place. The Uchiha had offered Naruto to move in many times before, but Naruto wanted to wait until they got married to move in together.

He was worried right now. Worried that he was doing the wrong thing, worried that he wouldn't make a good husband, worried that he wouldn't be able to make Sasuke happy, worried that Sasuke wasn't going to be happy because he couldn't revive his clan.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry." He whispered before closing his eyes. He knew what he'd have to do.

**XOXOXOXO**

Sasuke sighed as he looked up at Tsunade, who was standing at the alter. Naruto hadn't shown up yet, and everyone was waiting for him.

'Come on dobe, what's wrong with you?' Sasuke asked himself. Didn't Naruto want to marry him? Wasn't he happy at all? Didn't he love him?

"I'm going to go look for him…" Sakura stated as he ran out of the room. The wedding was supposed to start twenty minutes ago, but Naruto was no where to be found.

Across Konoha, Naruto was sitting on top of the hospital roof, clutching something tight in his hand.

"Naruto! Why are you here? You were supposed to be at alter the an hour ago!" She yelled out in anger and annoyance, but suddenly softened up when she saw how sad he looked.

"Sakura-chan, I love Sasuke more than anything. He's the most important person to me." He said as he clutched the item in his hand tighter, and brought it to his heart.

"That's why….I can't marry him." He said slowly, causing Sakura to gasp.

"What? Why not?" She asked, shocked.

"He wants to revive his clan, right? He can't do that with me. I'm a male. Men can't have babies…And I know he wants children, I can see it in his eyes. If he marries me, all he will get is misery. He'll eventually realize how much of a mistake it was to marry me…and then we'll both be heartbroken…I can't do that to the one I love…I just can't." Naruto told her, voice cracking at the last part.

"Tell me something Naruto," She said as she took a seat next to him, taking the hand that was empty within her own.

"Why did you agree to marry him? Why are you always so happy with him? Why do you love him?" She asked.

"Sakura-chan, I-"

"Naruto, do you think he'd rather be with a girl who he doesn't love in order to have children, than being with you, his most precious person? He's lost so much, he's always been so lonely, just like you have. You two have been through so much together. He's already worried that you didn't show up at the alter. He's worried you're going to leave him, worried he won't make a good husband, worried he won't make you happy…Naruto, you think you're going to break his heart by staying with him? No, you're going to break his heart by _not _being with him." She said, waiting a few moments for Naruto to take in all the information.

"Now come on! Let's get to the chapel!" Sakura said and stood up. Naruto nod his head in defeat and stood up.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Naruto, please face Sasuke, and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you." Tsunade told them, and Naruto turned to the raven, smiling, Sasuke held out his hands and they did as they were told. They looked into each others eyes, feeling all the warmth and love they held for each other.

"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life," Sakura smiled from her seat and took one of Lee's hand within her own.

"These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams. These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness," Iruka was smiling gently. He watched Naruto grow, and cared for him, and now his 'son' was getting married. He felt something tug at his heart that almost made him cry.

"These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind. These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you." Naruto held tighter, happy.

"Sasuke, please hold Naruto's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he pledges his love and commitment to you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will massage tension from you neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day." Jiraiya couldn't help but smile. He was another person who helped Naruto grow. Naruto was a huge part of the perverts life, and he had grown to love him very much.

"These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will give you support as he encourages you to chase down your dreams." Naruto was smiling, everything Tsunade was saying was warming his heart.

"Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized.(1)" Tsunade finished, and shut the book.

"Sasuke, please present your ring and vow to Naruto." Tsunade said, turning slightly to the raven.

Sasuke turned to Konohamaru and took the ring from his pillow. He took Naruto's hand and slipped the ring on his finger. It was engraved; _To my other half, my light._

"When I met you, I didn't care about anything or anyone aside for revenge. You tried so hard to break the barrier that was there. I thought you were just like the other, trying to get through to me. But it wasn't until I had spent three years away from you that I realized that you did break the barrier, you were able to get to know me, while no one else did. I was shrouded in darkness for so long, I didn't know what the light looked like. Hatred paralyzes life; love releases it. Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it. Hatred darkens life; love illuminates it(2). You are my light Naruto." Sasuke finished, smiling at his light.

"Naruto, please present your ring and vow to Sasuke." Naruto slipped the ring on Sasuke's finger, which was also engraved; _To my other half, the one who gives me life._

"I was so worried about these vows. How could someone explain love? Love isn't something that could be explained. All my life I've been a dreamer. And all my life I've been waiting for someone to love me, but I never had to wait. You were always there. Many people love to sleep and dream at night, because they dream happy thoughts. As for me, why dream when my reality with you is perfect?"

"Sasuke, you may kiss the...well, groom!" Tsunade said, no longer being able to talk due to the tears that were currently flowing down her cheeks. A majority of the people were crying as well.

Sasuke smirked as he placed his hand on the small of Naruto's back, nearly throwing him to the floor, but catching him and stopping an inch in front of he lips for a split second, before claiming the lips he kissed many times. After a few seconds, they pulled away and stood up straight, looked at their audience who was now standing up, clapping, cheering and crying.

**XOXOXOXO**

Sakura clanked her fork gently on her wine glass. She was the one making the toast to her teammates, he best friends.

"I'd like to make a toast to the new couple," She began, standing up. She wanted to cry so badly, but she knew she had to hold it in, at least until after the toast. Then she could cry all she wanted.

"There have been so many people who have claimed to love Sasuke, myself included. But nothing can compare to the love these two share with one another. They were both so worried about breaking each others hearts if they got married. They didn't seem to realize that they'd be breaking each others hearts if they didn't. Don't worry boys, you two are perfect for each other!"

They were sitting at the head table, waiting for the cake to arrive. Everything had gone perfectly for them.

Naruto was dressed in a cream colored kimono, while Sasuke was wearing one that was deep blue. Both kimono's had the Uchiha symbol on the back. It made Sasuke smile, now that he knew Naruto was his and his alone.

"Oi, Sasuke?" Naruto called, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Yes, dobe?" Sasuke responded.

"Look, look! The cake! It looks so good. Can I smash a piece in your face like everyone else always does at weddings?" Naruto asked, laughing slightly as he stood up and took Sasuke's hand, leading him towards the cake.

"You'll regret it dobe…" Sasuke warned.

"Haha, well I'm doing it anyway." Naruto laughed gently.

"Naruto, Sasuke, grab the knife together and cut two small pieces together." Tsunade told them. They took the knife and cut two small pieces. They than intertwined their arms and fed each other a piece. The cake wasn't made too sweet, since Sasuke didn't like sweets. Naruto had a small piece left, and pulled away laughing.

"Dobe, don't you dare!" Sasuke warned him. Naruto took some icing on his fingers and smeared it along Sasuke's cheek, causing everyone to laugh. Naruto leaned forward and licked his cheek, before falling into his embrace.

"Tch, dobe."

"I never knew weddings could be so fun!" Naruto said as Sasuke unlocked the door to their hotel room. They were staying in a nearby village for their honeymoon. It was known as the starlit village, because it was the best place for stargazing.

"WOW! It's so nice in here Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran into the room. It was huge!

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Sasuke smirked. He made sure to get the nicest room for his little husband. The window in the room had a view of the beach, and the sky, which was lit up by the stars.

Sasuke walked slowly over to Naruto, and wrapped his arms around the blond from behind. He reached forward and untied the obi, causing Naruto's kimono to loosen and slide off his shoulders, exposing the inner kimono underneath.

Sasuke pushed the kimono off completely, letting the whole thing fall to the floor and pool at their feet. The raven brushed a lock of Naruto's hair behind his ear and leaned forward, nipping at his neck, and sucking gently at his pulse. He trailed kisses up his neck to his ear, taking it in his mouth, gently nibbling at it, causing Naruto to shutter with pleasure.

All the while, his hands worked on the inner kimono, untying the inner sash, he pulled it off to let it join the rest. The inner kimono slide open, revealing his chest.

"Naruto, you're not wearing boxers underneath?" Sasuke asked, amused, as he pulled away from Naruto's neck, whispering in his ear.

"What would the point be anyway?" He asked as he turned around. He rolled his shoulders slightly, and let the inner kimono drop to the floor, revealing his naked body to his new husband. Sasuke let his eyes travel down Naruto's body, taking in the site. Naruto looked beautiful with the moonlight shining on him from the window.

Naruto reached forward and untied Sasuke's obi. The raven didn't do anything to help Naruto undress him, except move slightly to slide off his clothes.

Once naked, he took Naruto's hand and led him to the bed, gently laying him down on it.

"Naruto," He whispered. "You're beautiful." He leaned forward and claimed the blonds lips.

"Sasuke, I love you." Naruto responded, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist, bringing him closer.

"I love you too." Sasuke whispered back, grabbing a tube of lube. He wanted to make tonight perfect, he wanted to make it like it was their first time together.

Naruto moaned in sync with Sasuke, tightening his legs around Sasuke's waist, drawing him in closer. Naruto closed his eyes, letting the pleasure wash through his body.

"Naruto, open your eyes." Sasuke whispered as he intertwined one of his hands with the blonds.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, looking deep into Naruto's coal-colored ones that held so much love.

"Sa…Sasuke…" Naruto moaned, never letting his eyes leave Sasuke's. They kept eye contact the whole time, watching the emotion and pleasure flicker through each others eyes, the eyes they'd be looking into for the rest of their lives.

_"Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile". ~ Franklin Jones_

* * *

><p>(1) I got the whole hands thing from . I only took out the baby part<p>

(2) A quote by MLK

Let me know what you think! Please review!


End file.
